Situations may arise in medium and large-sized organizations in which individuals miss key meetings or events simply because they were not included on the invitation list. Often, the meeting organizer simply forgets to add the person to the invitation list or the meeting organizer does not have a clear grasp on who should be included on the invitation list.
Conventional calendaring systems may provide rudimentary workarounds, such as an invitee forwarding the email invitation to the third party that was left off of the invitation list, or the third party that was left off of the invitation list asking the meeting scheduler to update the meeting invitation. Unfortunately, when an invitation to an event is forwarded to a third party, if the event is rescheduled, the third party may not be informed of the change. Further, asking a meeting scheduler to add invitees to a meeting requires manual interaction and steps.
In situations where an organization manages multiple meetings, this situation may be frustrating for the scheduler who has to cope with multiple requests for additions to meeting invitation lists. Further, while a third party may review the calendar of another person, this is a manual procedure that requires the third party to proactively police the calendar of another.